


Secrets

by KasumiChou



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Language Kink, M/M, Sassy Katsuki Yuuri, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 10:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11206296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KasumiChou/pseuds/KasumiChou
Summary: Yuuri has a secret.A secret that he doesn't want anyone to know about, if he can help it.A secret that Phichit almost spills to his fiancé one drunken night.





	1. Chapter 1

Yuuri smiled happily as he slowly sipped his beer, making sure to drink responsible this time.

Chris had decided to book out a restaurant after the Grand Prix Finals before everyone went home and invited all the skaters in Spain.

Yuuri sat on a comfortable little couch pushed up against that far wall with Phichit cuddled up against his side. Victor had wondered off to dance with Mila.

“So,” Phichit mumbled while nudging his side, “Does he know yet?”

“Know what?” a voice questioned, startling Yuuri and causing him to glance to the side to see Yuri and Otabek standing together. The youngest of the pair with a raised eyebrow.

“Nothing,” Yuuri squeaked out.

“They don’t know?” Phichit gasped, causing Yuri to raise an eyebrow at him curiously.

“Yuuri has a secret,” Otabek all but mumbled, but somehow everyone in the room had heard and turned to stare at him curiously.

“A secret?” Victor’s voice rang out before he appeared in front of the couch, the top few buttons of his shirt undone and showing a lovely amount of his chest – in Yuuri’s opinion.

“It’s nothing,” he laughed while waving his free hand in front of him. Phichit snickered beside him, clearly enjoying the situation.

“Yo, Media King, what is the secret?” Yuri questioned. Yuuri groaned as he attempted to cover Phichit’s mouth, his form roommate clearly saw him coming because his hand was grabbed and held off to the side.

“Whhhhhhy should I tell you?” Phichit sung with a smirk.

“Because,” Yuri responded simply.

“That isn’t an answer. I think I’ll let you suffer,” Phichit stuck his tongue out at the teen before releasing his hand and settling against his side again.

“What about me, Phichit? Can I know?” Victor questioned while giving his best puppy-dog eyes to the Thai male.

“No, I’m gonna let you all suffer. It is going to be great when you all find it out,” Phichit giggled.

“Okay, no more drinks for you,” Yuuri sighed as he took the glass from Phichit’s hand.

“Yuuri! Noooooo!” Phichit whined while trying to reach for the glass in his hand.

* * *

Yuuri had honestly thought everyone had forgotten about that night.

The night had gotten a little out of control with a few people getting drunk and a stripper pole had gotten involved, luckily, he hadn’t been involved this time.

“Katsudon,” Yuri shouted out from the other side of the rink, catching his attention immediately and causing him to smile at the blonde, “I know your secret.”

Yuuri stared at Yuri in confusion for a moment.

“Oh! Tell me, tell me!” Victor shouted, skating towards Yuri with a grin on his lips.

“Um,” Mila questioned for beside him, as he shrugged and went back to stretching, “Shouldn’t you be scared or something?”

“No,” Yuuri stated simply, “Because he doesn’t know my secret.”

“Oh really?” Mila said with a raised eyebrow, he smiled bright at the red head. “What is your secret?”

“Mila, it is a secret,” he said with a wink.

* * *

Yuuri had been tying his skates on when he heard it.

The ice hockey team that used their rink every Thursday walked past, mumbling insults and curses aimed at him.

He glanced up and smiled at the group, who sneered at him and spat Russian swears in his face.

“Katsudon!” Yuri’s voice shouted out, causing him to turn his head to the side and smile at the approaching teen. The blonde had fire burning in his eyes as he approached and all but hissed at the group to piss off in Russian.

“What do you hang around with a fag, Yura?” One of the brave skaters questioned in Russian.

“Yeah! I mean, look what he did to Victor?” Another joined in.

Yuuri sat there, glancing between the Yuri and the ice hockey team as he pretended not to understand the conversation.

“Just piss off already,” Yuri hissed while crossing his arms across his chest.

“Why? Would you rather hang with a fag? I mean, he doesn’t even belong here. Can’t speak the language, can barely skate-”

“You know it is bad to assume, right?” he finally spoke up, startling the hockey player that he had spoken in Russian, “I speak Russian perfectly fine.”

The ice hockey team stood frozen, staring at him for a moment before hurrying away. He turned towards Yuri, who stood staring at him with wide eyes.

“You know Russian?” Yuri mumbled in surprise.

“I thought you knew my secret,” he said while standing up, “I got a Russian degree when I was in America.”

“You did?” Yuri said with wide eyes.

He shrugged in response as he moved towards the ice.


	2. Chapter 2

“Yuuri can speak Russian.”

Victor glanced up to see Yurio standing in front of him.

“Yuuri can speak Russian?” he questioned with a raised eyebrow.

“Yes,” Yuri nods his head, a serious look on his face.

Yuuri did not know Russian, because he would have figured it out by this point if Yuuri did.

Yuuri was always asking him to translate signs and words for him.

Would stumble over the words he tried to teach the Japanese man.

There was no way that Yuuri knew Russian.

“Sure,” he replied while turning back to his notepad to figure out the best jumps to add into Yuuri’s free skate for the upcoming season.

“You don’t believe me,” Yuri huffed.

“Don’t you think I would know if my fiancé spoke Russian,” he pointed out.

“Fine, I’ll prove it,” Yuri huffed, “Katsudon!”

Victor sighed as he glanced up and watched his beautiful fiancé skate over to them with a smile on their lips.

“Yes?” Yuuri questioned, a beautiful smile on his lips that made his heart pound in his chest.

“Dinner,” Yuri stated simply.

“What about it?” Yuuri questioned, tilting his head to the side slightly while staring at the teen. Victor had to hold himself back from reaching over and grabbing Yuuri’s hand.

“Victor said that the three of us are going out for dinner,” Yuri stated simply, “What do you want?” Victor wasn’t sure where Yuri was going with all this.

“I don’t know,” Yuuri said, “What would you recommend?”

“Have you tried Medved’?” Yuri questioned in Russian.

“Medved’?” Yuuri responded in perfect Russian.

“Yeah, that place near that café you two always go to.” Yuri continued in Russian.

“I mean,” Victor felt his eyes widening as Yuuri replied to Yuri in clear Russian. There was a slight accent, indicating that it wasn’t his first language but the words left his lips so perfectly. “No, I haven’t been there but Mila was complaining about the crap serves when she went on her latest date.”

“Ah, yeah,” Yuri hummed, while glancing towards him with a smirk.

“Y-you speak Russian!” Victor gasped, causing Yuuri to turn towards him with a light blush on his cheeks.

“Y-yes?” Yuuri said hesitantly. Victor couldn’t stop himself any longer, he reached out and grabbed Yuuri’s hand, pulling him as close as he could before catching the younger man’s lips in a gentle kiss.

“Talk to me in Russian,” he begged, earning a startled look from his fiancé.

“Ew, gross. Keep it to the bedroom,” Yuri said with a fake gag, “You two also owe me dinner.”

“Of course,” Yuuri responded in Russian, “After practice, we will go to that little Japanese restaurant you have been wanting to go to all week.”

Victor bit back a groan as he listened to Yuuri’s Russian.

Oh god, he had a language kink.

**Author's Note:**

> These drabbles comes from my tumblr:
> 
>  
> 
> [Part One](http://kasumi-chou.tumblr.com/post/161304217120/yuuri-and-phichit-remembering-detroit-phichit)  
> [Part Two](http://kasumi-chou.tumblr.com/post/161307352495/hey-i-was-the-one-who-asked-for-the-secrets-fic)


End file.
